Nothing Left
by DarkMousy-KradHikari
Summary: After the Kokoyoku is sealed, Dark and Krad are turned mortal. They adapt to normal lives until a tragic accident lands Dark in the hospital. Krad blames himself and finds he had fallen in love with Dark. Can he move past his guilt and find happiness?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

_I hope everyone who reads this will review. Flame me if you want. **But please review! **_

**Prologue**

_My heart is like…a bird that has lost its wings…_

_And cannot fly…anxiously seeking…_

_Its lost wings, my heart…is searching resolutely.._

_For Dark…_

"Kraddykins!" Dark shouted, jumping on the blonde.

"Get off me!" Krad yelled angrily.

Dark laughed and got off of his other half. His amethyst eyes twinkled with mischief. Krad smoothed his school uniform, all the while scowling at Dark.

"You're no fun, Krad. I thought you would have gotten a sense of fun now that we're human."

"Being human is unpleasant. Being stuck around you is even less amusing." Krad retorted.

Dark laughed and stretched. They stopped at the street corner, waiting for the signal to walk. No one was around since it was still early morning.

"Hey, Krad. Do you still hate me?" Dark asked in a quiet voice.

"What?" Krad looked at his other half with a slight frown.

"I asked if you still hated me."

"Of course I do."

The walk signal came on and they started across. Dark walked ahead, swinging his bag.

"I wonder what's for lunch."

Krad shook his head. Dark was so unpredictable. His ears picked up a low roar. A car was coming and it sounded close. There was no need to worry. The walk light was still on.

Dark heard the car as well. He looked toward the noise and saw the car. It was coming way too fast and heading straight for Krad! Dark turned.

"Krad, get out of the road!"

Krad realized the danger and started to run. There was no way he could get out of the car's path. The driver honked loudly and was shouting something. Krad didn't hear it. He braced himself for the impact. Then, he felt Dark's hands on him, shoving him to safety.

Krad fell to the ground out of harm's way. At the same time, he heard a loud THUNK! He looked up to see Dark smash into the windshield of the car. The force threw him onto the hood where he rolled off, landing on the ground in a heap. Blood pooled around his limp form.

"DARK!"

* * *

_Twilight: I hope everyone has enjoyed this._

**Dark: Reviews for super sexy me!!**

_**Krad: I can't believe she wrote this. She shall die.**_

_Twilight: _(gulps nervously) _Anyway, we hope you will review. I hope I survive to write the next chapter. Sayonara!_

**Dark: Sayonara, my fans. **(Krad whacks Dark on the head) **Oww!**

_**Krad: I hate you all if you like this story.**_

_Twilight: When you review, please vote if you want a story that's DarkXSatoshi in a Pirates of the Caribbean theme or KradXDark in the same scenario. I'm also starting another story where Krad and Dark are twins and were separated without knowing they were related. Should I post both stories at the same time __and update all my others__ or put one up first and update all my others? If so which one? Please vote._


	2. I Time

* * *

**I**

_My heart is like…a bird that has lost its wings…_

_And cannot fly…anxiously seeking…_

_Its lost wings, my heart…is searching resolutely.._

_For Dark…_

On the roof of Azumano High, Krad stared at the sky with devastated golden eyes. He still couldn't believe Dark was in the hospital.

"Krad, are you all right?" Satoshi asked from the door.

"I am fine, Satoshi-sama. I just want to be alone," Krad answered in a quiet voice.

"Krad…You have to move on with your life. He's not coming back."

"Please leave me alone."

Satoshi sighed and nodded. He left the blonde on the roof and went to find Daisuke. Daisuke was waiting for him at the bottom. Satoshi went into his arms, and he held Daisuke tight.

"Krad isn't handling this well."

"Only time can heal wounds. Some take more time than others. Krad-kun just needs time."

"I hope you're right, Dai."

* * *

_Twilight: Kon'nichiwa, reviewers._

**Dark: Sexy Dark must gave reviews! **

_**Krad:...(**_refuses to talk)

_Twilight: I hope you voted for the Pirates of the Caribbean story. Please vote if you haven't._

**Dark: Much thanks to RainaSukiMiyuki, the first reviewer for this story.**

_Twilight & Dark: **Sayonara! Please review!**_


	3. II Awake

II

_My heart is like…a bird that has lost its wings…_

_And cannot fly…anxiously seeking…_

_Its lost wings, my heart…is searching resolutely.._

_For Dark…_

Krad sat up, sweating. Wide golden eyes glanced around before he realized he was in his bedroom. It was just a dream. No, it wasn't just a dream. It really happened. Krad drew his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them. He remained that way until his alarm clock went off six hours later.

"Krad, are you awake?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm going to the hospital, Satoshi-sama."

"Okay."

Krad dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He skipped breakfast and left before Satoshi came down. He walked to the hospital. The memory of what happened kept replaying over and over again. The nurse on duty smiled at him and directed him to Dark's room. Krad waited until she left before entering the room.

Bruises still colored Dark's face. What the bruises didn't cover was pale. His right hand lay limply on the bed. Under the covers Dark's left hand was in a cast. Krad pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. He brushed violet locks from Dark's face. The Phantom Thief had been in a coma for three months.

"Why did you push me out of the way? Why?"

Dark didn't reply. Krad sighed and put his head in his hands. If only they weren't human, Dark wouldn't have been injured as badly. He would have recovered after a few days, but they were human. The driver had been drunk and had stolen a car with bad brakes. The driver was now serving a twenty-five year sentence in jail. Krad wanted to kill him but Satoshi managed to persuade him not to.

_Flashback_

"_Krad!" Satoshi called out, seeing the blonde in the waiting room._

_Krad stood up and his eyes were carefully guarded. Satoshi came over followed by Daisuke. _

"_My parents are on their way," Daisuke said, his ruby eyes wide with fright._

"_Any news?" Satoshi asked._

"_No, they just said he's in intensive care," Krad said._

_The three teens sat down and waited. Soon, Emiko and Kosuke arrived. Emiko's face was pale and her eyes shiny with unshed tears. She hugged Daisuke and the two adults sat down. Krad avoided looking at them, blaming himself for what happened. He just told them that Dark had been in a car accident._

"_Excuse me. Are you the Niwa family? I am Dr. Takahashi." _

"_How is he?" Emiko demanded, getting up._

"_His condition is stable. He has a broken collarbone and several broken ribs. His left arm was shattered from wrist to elbow. We repaired the damage so he'll be able to use it again. There was internal bleeding in several places, but we successfully operated and stopped the bleeding. However there is a more serious matter. He hit his head pretty hard and suffered internal hemorrhaging. He's in a coma."_

"_A-a coma?"_

"_Yes, he may wake up in a few days or he may never wake up. I'm sorry."_

_Emiko covered her mouth and Kosuke wrapped his arms around her. Emiko leaned into him and cried. Satoshi placed a comforting arm around Daisuke's shoulders. Krad remained impassive. _

_End Flashback_

Dark's eyelids twitched and stopped. Krad noticed the movement. He looked at Dark's face and saw violet eyes open. He did not call for a nurse because he learned coma patients could open and close their eyes, laugh, and even cry. Dark smiled and opened his mouth to speak. Yet no words came out. He took Dark's hand in his own. Dark squeezed and it was so light. Krad realized Dark was awake. Krad squeezed back gently.

"K-Krad…where…am I?" Dark's voice was low.

"You're in the hospital."

A nurse glanced in the room and saw Dark awake.

"Dr. Takahashi, he's awake!"

The doctor came in and went to the bedside.

"The nurse told me he was talking. This is unexpected. Normally a coma patient isn't this responsive. How long has he been up?" he asked, checking Dark's chart.

"Not long."

"You've been in a three-month coma. Do you remember what happened?"

"I…I was…hit by a car…" Dark answered quietly.

"You remember who you are?"

"Yes…What is the point of these questions?"

"It's common for most coma patients to have selective memory loss. There seems to be no brain damage due to the head trauma. I'll be right back."

Dark watch the doctor leave with tired eyes. Exhaustion flooded him, but he struggled to stay awake. He was enjoying the fact that Krad was still holding his hand and didn't say anything in case the blonde released it.

"Krad…"

"What is it?"

"Mmm…Never mind."

"Tell me."

"I'm glad that you were the one I saw when I woke up…"

Dark closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Krad smiled softly and released Dark's hand. He stood up to leave and touched Dark's face lightly. He walked from the room, feeling strangely warm inside.

* * *

_**Krad: I am so pathetic **_(drops head in hands)

**Dark: I'm awake and Krad was holding my hand. I'm so HAPPY!**

_Twilight: I want reviews. If you want to flame me go ahead, I need feedback people. _

_**Krad: I am so pathetic in this story.**_

_Twilight: See you next time. Sayonara!_


	4. III Acting Strange

III

_My heart is like…a bird that has lost its wings…_

_And cannot fly…anxiously seeking…_

_Its lost wings, my heart…is searching resolutely.._

_For Dark…_

A week later, Dark was sitting by the window in a wheelchair, glaring at the rain. His limitations were frustrating. He was confined to this damn chair. At least, the weather reflected his mood. Dark sighed and glared at the white walls of his room. He hated being here. Dark wheeled to the bed and stared at his lunch. He was tempted to fling the tray onto the floor. Dr. Takahashi said that mood swings were common, and he was surprised that Dark didn't exhibit any. Dark snorted lightly. He did have mood swings. He just internalized everything and put on an act for everyone.

The door clicked, alerting him of visitors. Dark quickly put on a cheerful face when Daisuke and Satoshi walked into the room. Dark quickly noted Krad wasn't with them.

"Hey, Dark."

Hey, Dai-chan. Creepy boy."

The two younger teens came over to the bedside. Satoshi had noticed Dark seemed a bit different but he couldn't figure out why. Dark laughed at something Daisuke said. A nurse came by a while later telling them visiting hours were over.

"See you tomorrow, Dark."

Dark's eyes darkened just for a quick instant. Then the Kaito smiled.

"Sayonara."

In the elevator, Satoshi turned to Daisuke.

"Have you noticed Dark acting strangely?"

Daisuke looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? He's acting like he always does."

Satoshi shook his head. "Never mind."

As soon as they left, Dark went back to staring at the rain. He was crippled even though it was temporary. It was a feeling he didn't like. Being helpless was something he hated feeling. At least he didn't lose Krad… A nurse cam in and helped him into bed. Dark sighed and closed his eyes. He dreamed of the days when he could fly through the sky on black wings.

* * *

_Twilight: I've been on a roll lately. _

**Dark: I'm hungry.**

_**Krad: I don't have anything to say since I'm not in this chapter.**_

_Twilight: Review please. Vote if you haven't already. Any questions will be answered on the next installment! Sayonara!_


	5. IV Sayonara

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of DNAngel, though I wish I did.**

_**I**__**V**_

_My heart is like…a bird that has lost its wings…_

_And cannot fly…anxiously seeking…_

_Its lost wings, my heart…is searching resolutely.._

_For Dark…_

Dark opened his eyes, awakened by something. He frowned and stared at the all too familiar hospital room. How he hated this place! He brushed violet strands of hair off his face and sighed. The Kaito moved his legs off the bed and stood up. He went over to the window and stared at the clear night sky.

'_Wait a minute!'_

Dark nearly shouted for joy when he realized he had just walked to the window without the aid of a nurse or cane. He frowned again as he wondered how.

'_Maybe…'_

Dark concentrated and after a few minutes sighed in frustration. Nothing was happening. Suddenly, he felt a tingling along his back and then black wings ripped through the fabric of his hospital gown. He gripped the window seal as a brief wave of pain flowed through him. The moment passed and he grinned. His magic was back! Quickly, he went to the wardrobe where the nurse had put his clothes that Emiko had dropped off a few days ago. He withdrew his wings and pulled the remains of the hospital robe off, dropping it on the floor.

He pulled out tight black jeans and a deep red shirt. Emiko definitely knew his choice of clothes. He dressed and went back to the window, tried to open it. No luck. He shrugged and went to the door. Peeking out, he saw no one in the hallway. Good. Dark snuck his way past the nurse's station and up the emergency stairs to the roof. Throwing open the steel door, he felt the wind on his face and rushed to the edge. He called out his wings and leapt off the roof.

He didn't care about the height as his wings remembered their use. Dark yelled his joy in the wind as he soared over the sleeping town of Azumano. This was where he belonged. Flying made him feel a certain thrill. He rested on top of the clock tower and smiled, the moonlight gentle on his face. Dark hadn't felt this carefree since before he had sealed their magic away.

Why had the magic returned all of a sudden? Dark decided it didn't matter. The wind was tasted of the sea and he breathed in the salty scent. He had always found peace in the quiet of night, entirely at home. The light of day always brought complications like Krad.

Dark sighed as he thought about his other half. Krad rarely came by for a visit since Dark had woken from his coma a week ago. The former angel was avoiding him. Did Krad feel guilty about the accident? The Kaito sighed again and decided to think about it later. He had just escaped from the prison some called a hospital. He had never been in a place with so many rules. He had best stopped by home to tell the others or Emiko will scream his ear off, but first a little detour.

Dark took to the air again and searched for Krad's house (actually it was Satoshi's). He spotted it and winged in close to the second floor window that happen to be open. Perfect. Dark withdrew his wings when he landed on the sill. He slipped inside and made his way to the bedside where the sleeping angel lay. Dark reached out to touch the blonde but stopped himself. Krad's magic had returned as well.

"Dark…" Krad mumbled.

Dark jumped and Krad turned over in his sleep.

'_He's dreaming about me?'_

Dark sat down on the edge of the bed and noticed Krad was frowning in his slumber. The Kaito could only guess what the blonde was dreaming about. Dark reached out again and stopped himself. Krad didn't need him. Dark stood up and went to the window. He glanced back at the blonde.

"Goodbye, Krad."

Dark went out the window and flew home. He landed in the back yard and went to the back door. It was locked but that was no problem. Dark picked it in a matter of seconds and entered the quiet house. A white rabbit-type creature flung itself at him.

"Kyu!"

"Hey, Wiz. Missed me, huh?" Dark said, smiling as he petted Wiz on the head.

"Kyu!"

Dark chuckled softly and moved from the kitchen to the stairs. He went up the stairs on silent feet and went down the hall to his room. Dark hesitated and then turned the knob. His room looked exactly the same as it had when he had left for school the day of the accident. He closed the door behind him.

Dark set Wiz on his bed and walked over to his desk. A small smile tugged on his lips as he reached out a hand to a black covered notebook. He flipped it open and gazed at his drawings. As a former Hikari artwork he had amazing artistic ability though he wouldn't let anyone know. He was after all a Kaito. He closed the sketchbook and went to his closet.

He took down a black duffel bag and began throwing clothes in it. The violet-haired teen went over to his bed and withdrew a wallet full of money from underneath the mattress. This also went into the duffel along with the sketchbook and other necessary items.

He stretched and sat down on the bed. Wiz crawled into his lap and Dark scratched him behind the ears. Wiz had been his _familiar_ for centuries. He had accompanied Dark on all of his raids and had never grown attached to anyone else. The Kaito had noticed that Wiz had grown attached to Daisuke and the rest of the Niwa family. Wiz would not accompany him on this time. Dark sighed.

No matter how many times he tried to fool himself, the truth came back around. He couldn't feel like part of the family. The Niwa family had housed his spirit for generations but he was always a burden to his hosts. Dark had been created not born. He was an artificial being. This trip that he was taking would help him find out who he really was.

Dark got up and went back downstairs, leaving his door open and Wiz on the bed. He got a pen and paper. He stared at it for a moment and then began to write. When he finished, he placed the note on the fridge where Towa or Emiko would find it. The Kaito walked out the back door and summoned his true wings once again. He flew away and landed on the clock tower. He knew that now he had everything before him. He may returned one day, but for now…there was nothing left for him in Azumano.

* * *

_Hello, readers. I am so sorry for this very, very late update. I had computer problems and then I got sidetracked. Please forgive me. This will be the last chapter in _

_Nothing Left.__ Thank you for sticking with this story and I hoped you all enjoyed it._

_**Dark:…….(says nothing because he's left)**_

Krad: Well, this was interesting…(shakes his head slowly).

_Twilight: I will be writing a sequel as soon as I get attacked by plot bunnies. Please bear with me. I will be updating my other stories. I have a poll on my profile which I would appreciate it if you vote (only logged in readers can vote). Please flame me if you like or just review. Thank you again. See ya soon._


End file.
